


How the slashers act when you get hurt

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Hellraiser (Movies), Horror Movies - Fandom, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: How the slashers act when you get hurt





	How the slashers act when you get hurt

How the slashers act when you get hurt:   
Freddy: He will go absolutely insane. He would track whoever hurt you to the ends of the earth and make them pay. He’d probably not do it quickly either. He’d haunt their dreams and make sure they were terrified to go to sleep. Then he would kill them in the ways he knew they fears. He would return to you, telling you that he knew you were a tough one and that he knew you’d recover.   
Jason: He’d back away from you, especially if there was a possibility it was his fault. He’s always been scared of hurting or injuring you, so if you got hurt by someone who was trying to get to him, it would kill him inside. But he cant stay away from you. So while you were recovering, you would find little gifts and presents outside your door along with medical supplies and food. Its only once your better and you can find him and tell him that your fine and its not his fault would he wrap his arms around you, vowing to keep you safe.   
Leatherface: He would be by your side the entire time and would probably tend to your wound. He would know the best way to relieve pain or how to stich you up if needed. Don’t get me wrong, if he can get his hands on whoever did this to you, they would suffer for days on end. But you were his main priority.   
Pinhead: Pain is his pleasure, but it is only his right to bestow it on you. He would bring the one to hurt you to their own personal hell and make sure to visit them regularly. No matter much he loves to watch you suffer, this is different. The pain you felt was not the same as when he was there. There was pleasure in the end, no release and no bliss. Pinhead would make sure he set cenobites to watch over you as you healed, all the while whispering in your ear how he will ensure the one who harmed you suffering would be legendary.


End file.
